Blogs,Crushes,and Madrigals,oh my!
by Her-Bloody-Majesty
Summary: Natalie starts a blog, the madrigals attack,and love is in the air,everywhere I look! Format switches from blog to story format throughout the story.Read and review! Nat/Dan, Ian/Amy, Hamilton/Lilya, Fiske/Irina.
1. Ian is Daniel X! wuhhh?

__

**You are reading: princess Nat's Blog!**

**Visitor number: who cares? Not me.**

**Location: a private jet on the way to Budapest**

**Outfit: white embroidered vintage '50's dress and soho lab red dragon flats**

**Title: "Ian's problem"**

Hello peasants,

The amazing princess Natalie here, reporting from a chartered private jet. We were just on our way to a "certain lake" in Kyrgyzstan, when me and Ian found out IT DIDNT EXIST. so help me, Daniel Cahill, you will rue the day when we meet again ! And if you're not careful Daniel, you'll meet up with the wrong end of my "little" dart gun. As for you Amy, I have a death threat lingering over my head if I hurt you.

In other news , a happy event has recently happened in our family! We (me and Ian) are celebrating the wonderful death of Alistair Oh! He was fabulously blown to bits in an underground explosion!

Now back to the subject. If you look at the title you would see that Ian has a problem. Ever since we left Korea, he's been moping! Its dreadful to see the future Lucian branch leader in a bumbling mess, and all because of a girl! I seriously need to find a way to cheer him up, anybody who has an idea, just drop a line!

Princess Nat ,Out!

**Blog comments-Ian's Problem-**

**-Ian-:what the-the rest of this comment has been terminated for profanity**

**Princess-Nat: brother dearest! Wash your mouth! Where did you learn such foul language! No seriously, where?**

**Ninja is a Dan: how come Amy gets off easy?! And seriously someone needs to confiscate that gun.**

**Princess-Nat: SHUT IT CAHILL!**

**Ninja is a Dan: -innocent face- which one?**

**Princess-Nat: UGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! FORGET IT!**

**Bookworm-with-attitude: wow, Dan sure can get on your nerves easily…or maybe its something else**

**-evil laugh-**

**-Ian-: Amy!**

**Bookworm-with attitude: wow Ian, you have a boring screen name. I wonder if it has something to do with your bland personality? -smirks-hey remember when I broke your leg?**

**Buff_reagan : when did you turn this evil Amy!? btw thanks for the help in russia**

**Princess-Nat: I'm blocking Ian off my website he is getting annoying.**

**Ninja is a Dan: yayyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Princess-Nat: shut up, I'm blocking YOU too**.

IIIIII

-( `~')-

IIIIII

**You are reading: princess Nat's Blog!**

**Visitor number: who cares? Not me.**

**Location: Budapest**

**Outfit: Marc Jacobs silver leggings, purple bubble dress with beaded collar by Calvin Kline, vintage silver sun glasses, and purple coach flats.**

**Title: "MY problem"**

Today , I feel depressed. and moody. And crappy. (Ian started teaching me swears) we're in Budapest now, and Ian STILL hasn't cheered up. And he's affecting me too, I mean I just put on a fabulous outfit and I don't feel any better! What. Is .wrong .with . me! But at least one thing makes me happy.-drum roll- Daniel Cahill and my brother have been blocked from my site! Which means I can finally say …stuff. So…my problem: I'minlovewithsomebodyIhatewithallofmysoul (did I just say soul?) that's what's wrong with me!

Some of the smart people out there are probably asking "who is he?" all in good time my fiends, all in

good… sayonara bloggers! Brother calls me. He needs my violent skills.

**Blog comments-my problem-**

**Chez_Nellie: ha-ha! I Daniel of Ninja Awesomeness, have teamed up with Daniel X to hack your Blog!**

**Daniel X: to tell the truth I'm really Ian Kabra. And Daniel, your just using your nanny's account**

**Princess-Nat: …WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BLOG?!**

**Chez_Nellie: ummmm…..**

**Daniel X: uhhhhhhhh…..bye!**

**Chez_Nellie: Later!**

**Bookworm-with-attitude: I know your secret**

**Princess-Nat: oh shiz-nits(what is a "shiz-nit"?)**

**Alana~Flores: Lucian2 ,code red, the madrigals have invaded the Lucian stronghold. Evasive Snake maneuvers 5-42, be prepared.**

**Princess-Nat: oh poo, not this again….**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.**

**Majesty: ok so here's the inside scoop… I'll be alternating Blog format with story format so hold on with bated breath.**

**Ian:-whines- majesty! Natalie keeps on hitting me! Make her stop!**

**Majesty: NO!-smiles evilly- Amy, give the crowd something they wanna hear…**

**Amy: -breaks Ian's leg- oh yes, the disclaimer. majesty no own 39 clues ,Daniel x, Calvin Klein, soho lab, marc Jacobs, or coach . you no sue her,por favor!**

**Everyone: DAMN!**

**R&R and DAMN!**


	2. Natalie Googles torture methods

**Natalie pov**

Word to the wise: Alana Flores has the authority to sometimes set off madrigal drills, so

don't go running off, screaming like a shrilly Paul Revere "the madrigals are coming!",

because your dad will punish you, not Alana. Which is why I'm stuck in my room right now. But seriously its not _that _bad…its like solitary confinement in a plush apartment. But I never would get bored, because I managed to sneak my laptop in here with me. I was googling torture methods because Ian ratted me out on the whole "madrigal" thing and I wanted revenge. Unfortunately there wasn't anything I hadn't already used. I sighed, being a secret agent sometimes had its downfalls. And then like a blessed flash of lightning that fabulously struck my head, I got an idea. A brilliant idea. I grinned ,cracked my fingers, and scooted the laptop a bit closer to me. Time to hack Ian's CliqueMe account. After I gained access to his account I turned my attention to his interests. Right now they said :polo, rowing, skiing, target practice, espresso tasting, travel (except not to where there are loads of poor people), and forgery .time to change that. I erased his interests and then paused. did I really want to get involved in my brothers love life? usually I would eat my Prada shoes before that happened…and yet it was the perfect torture method. (I'm surprised it didn't show up on Google) brother was outside right now talking to his friend Teddy Hastings, so he probably wouldn't check his account until tomorrow. That would mean enough time for the world to see his new interests. I leaned in closer, my hair falling in front of my face, while brushing it back, I began typing. According to his improved CliqueMe page he was now interested in 'girls who stutter, girls whose names begin with "A", and redheads' .sure he was going to kill me later, but that would be later, and by then I would've thought of a plan to protect myself. I signed off from Ian's CliqueMe account and signed on to my email. And there at the top was a forward from William McIntyre. I stared at the email in disbelief, reading it over and over again. This could not be happening to me.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Majesty: muhahahahahah!!!!!!!!!! Evil cliffy! Just so you people know this story takes place two years after 'the black circle' which means Natalie is thirteen and Ian is sixteen.**

**Natalie: I like the next chapter…kind of angsty humor.**

**Majesty: I'll try posting it tomorrow. Anyways sorry about the short chappie people, but I was sort of busy today. I'll update tomorrow. **

**.**


	3. profound wisdom or blood sugar?

**Ian pov**

Have you ever felt like somebody was planning on hacking your CliqueMe account for revenge when your outside talking to your best friend while something outrageously ominous looms in the future? Well I certainly haven't, though it would be most peculiar. Me and Teddy were playing a mind game until we randomly came across the most uncomfortable and terrifying subject of all time. Girls. Teddy had absolutely _no _experience with girls, so he couldn't know how dangerous they were once provoked, I told him all of this, and he just looked at me strangely . He then said "Ian, I doubt a _girl_ can be much danger to two chaps like us!" I cuffed my pant leg up a few inches until my large bruise was visible, I pointed it out to Teddy "see this Teddy? a girl gave me this two years ago. Which is why I really don't to get together with one" he leaned back in his chair sighing resignedly. The silence was peaceful, but the peace itself was like that before a storm. Extra peaceful so that things could be worse later on. And I was right ,things did get worse later on. Much worse.

* * *

**Natalie pov**

No the Cahill's _couldn't_ be coming, Mr. McIntyre did NOT have the authority to enforce this… Did he? Lets see, how many people were coming…I'd make a list.

**5 Holts and their dog **

**2 Cahills their nanny and their cat**

**Jonah Wizard and his mother and father**

**Irina Spasky**

**NRR**

**Bae Oh **

**Ivan Kliester**

**Lan Ngyuen **

**Lilya Chernova **

**Alistair Oh (who was amazingly alive)**

**Yasmeen Badawi **

**Alana Flores**

That was twenty-three if you included my family. This was a complete disaster! What was my father thinking! Four branch leaders all in one building? Disaster! Amy and Ian on the same street? Chaos! Dan and I in the same country? Another sign of the apocalypse! And all rolled in with some very powerful Cahills…crap. Ah, well, so long as their coming I might as well look at least half-presentable. I slipped into a yellow sundress and tied on some sky blue canvas sneakers. I then seated myself at my vanity mirror,trying to ignore the tension that was emanating from my mind. Picking up my favorite hair brush, I absentmindedly ran it through my knee length hair, tying it up in a side pony. Taking a deep breath I steeled myself, then looked at the mirror. I'd been trying to ignore the fact that I had changed so much, but now that I looked myself in the eye, it was quite obvious. I wasn't so much my looks, because if anything I had just become more beautiful through the years. I think it was more like my very soul was altered. The hunt for the clues had changed me. there was no longer a spoiled, bratty, and despondent rich girl who depended on shopping. Instead of her there was a broken pubescent thirteen year old super spy. out of the corner of my eye I could see a doll that Ihad gotten for my seventh birthday,she was laid down on her back because I'd lost the stand a few years back. and suddenly that minor detail summed up how I was feeling. i was exactly like my doll,beautiful yet breakable ,and unable to stand on my own.I finally had a goal in life;find someone to help me regain my balance until I can stand on my own two feet. I stood up dazed from my recent bout of profound wisdom,as I usually tried to keep my mind clear of such were FLO as papa would say,For Losers Only. Kabras never lose. As my mind was still spinning,I began to think that it was probably from a fall in blood sugar rather than profound wisdom.

I silently made my way to the main kitchen where I had Harry,our butler,make me a deviled egg sandwich. sitting down at a table in the corner,while the servants scurried around making tonight's supper,I began strategizing ways to avoid the Cahills,when I realized that I still hadn't told Ian that they were coming. I jackknifed to my feet, sprinting to the nearest exit. thoughts raced through my head as I looked for Ian, like:_when did I become so stupid?! _I finally spotted Ian on the edge of the garden near the gates, engaging in a conversation with Teddy. when I reached them I was out of breath,like a fish out of water. I gasped and wheezed but couldn't make the words come out. Ian peered at me expectently, if only he knew that he was catching my breath I was able to tell Ian and Teddy about our predicament."how long do we have Natalie!?" Ian asked brusqely as he eyed me warily.I replied with a scathing"I dont know when they're coming!" Teddy looked at us darkly and murmered "you might want to watch the gate..." and he was right. Ian and I stared in horror as a long line of vehicles entered Kabra Manor.

* * *

**authoress note: ok so im grounded and scholl is starting so expect slower updates, okay.i'll be back in about a week so dont think that i've been murdered or anything**


	4. glory to Madeline!

**majesty: hey, my people... updates'll be a little slow this month... daniel will explain why...**

**Dan: well, like the idiot that my pschotic/kidnapper/thing/person/raccoon is, she went to her science teacher for advice, and like the dipwad she is, she forgets that her science teacher is, like ,insanly jealous of her IQ level, and now she has to finish the entire eighth grade science curriculam in a month.... like i said, she's an idiot!**

**majesty: so updates will be slow, to say the least.**

**dan: so quit ragging on her Music4Evah!**

**majesty: seriously Mu, you've been seriously un-ethical, it is good to tell a person of their mistakes but make sure it is in a kind manner! i've read all the comments left to people by you, and im really scornful right now because of your rudeness! be correcting, but be nice! am i the only one who has the nerve to say that to you! and dan i think you might have forgotton something...**

**Dan: oh yeah! the disclaimer thing-thing! majesty owns nothing.**

**majesty: except you...**

**dan : in your dreams.**

* * *

**Amy pov **(finally!)

"Dan, put Saladin back in his carrier. I can't drive if he's licking my hands" Dan didn't say a word but he returned Saladin to his carrier anyway. I sighed. This would be the first time I sawIan in two years and I was not happy about it. I'm not going to just give myself to him, and sorry just won't cut it. If he wants me he can work to earn my trust. Me and Dan were willing toforgive Natalie, because she had said sorry a few months back. I was seriously worried about that girl. When the gates opened we drove into the Kabra manor. As we entered Kabra manor I sealed away all of my emotions. We would see if Ian could stand me even when I'm an emotionless rock! or if he found out my secret...lets just say it wont be pretty...

**Dan POV **

I watched silently as we drove through the gates of the vast estate. Saladin was crying in his carrier. When would Amy learn that he just didn't like that thing? Nellie was sitting in theback, bobbing her head up and down, listening to a heavy metal song and the Man in black was looking out the window. Smirking I turned around, just as Amy parked the Jaguar at theend of the sprawling probably-a-mile-long driveway. We glanced out of the darkly tinted window's to get some general bearing of our surroundings. And that's when I saw her. I'd be disgusted by her beautiful businesslike appearance, but now it was as if she had shed a cocoon. The old Natalie had been a caterpillar, but now she was even morebeautiful then any other girl I had ever seen. she was so gorgeous she made butterflies ashamed of their inadequacy. she had even ditched the stuffy clothes! out of the corner of my eye,Amy was busy fiddling with the scabbard belt of her sword, tightening it so that it didn't slip off. she seemed strangely composed, considering we were about to enter the house of herworst enemy. taking her example I wiped all traces of emotion off my face and kept a steady grip on my sword, Rufus, so that I would be prepared if anything dangerous were to and Amy had spent an hour yesterday rehearsing our entrance so that we could intimidate the enemy, A.K.A Ian Kabra. I clambered out first, rounding the car to open the door forAmy. she stepped out of the drivers seat, her I-mean-business-so-don't-mess-with-me pantsuit practically unwrinkled. Nellie then climbed out with an uncaged Saladin draped across hershoulder. i moved closer to Nellie so that Saladin could leap onto my shoulder. he settled into his usual position and we made our way toward Kabra Manor.

**Natalie POV**

I watched as Daniel and Amy Cahill strolled up the walk with the grace of professional runway models, greeting everybody. the heads of the Cahill branches were all standing stiffly yet with civil manners towards each other at the front entrance. they were all waiting for their highest agents so that they could conduct a meeting in the conference room. Ian and i went to stand next to Irina Spasky, who was shadowing my father. Hamilton Holt was doing push-ups next to a beefy man who I assumed was Ivan Kliester. Alistair oh was whispering to Lilya Chernova who was glaring at Bae Oh in apprehension, and jonah was conversing with his mother. Amy, Dan , and a man dressed in black approached the small cluster. Amy put on a strained fake-smile and said "well? shall we proceed to our branch leader meeting?" the other branch leaders looked around uncomfortably, and that's when it hit me. _they're afraid of her! _but the only people the branch leaders feared were the Madrigals... but it was impossible! the cahills couldnt be... could they? ian stepped forward, and Amy impassively looked on. she raised an eyebrow "well?". Ian laughed. " it's quite funny how you act like you actually have authority in the cahill family. just becuase you and Daniel are the only ones with the surnames, doesnt mean you have any REAL skills!" Dan calmly stepped closer to him until their faces were but an inch apart and their small exchange of words was going to chill us all. "nobody speaks to my branch leader like that." "and what branch might that be Daniel?" amy stepped in right then taking Dans previous position, she smiled coldly. " why Ian, you never knew? i am the leader of the Madrigals." and cue the older brother running away, screaming all the way to his private quarters.

* * *

**Majesty: R&R? to save poor Ian? and might i mention that the next chappie has gallons of Dan/Natalie? and i might update faster if you guys give me 8 reviews?**


	5. The ohsodreaded Author's note

Majesty: Alright, keep your pants on avid readers!

Dan: *is typing* we will have an excellent chapter up tomorrow.

Majesty: sorry its late! i have school issues....


	6. Natalie holds dread and glory with her

Majesty: well...this is a little late. *nervous laugh*

Dan: a little? it has been a month!

Majesty: I was busy!

Dan: Busy being betrayed by your own team members!

Majesty: ....which is why I don't trust real boys. only fictional ones.

Dan: you need to learn how to stand up for yourself!

Majesty: just because I trust you, it doesnt mean that I am not capable of killing you.

Dan:....

* * *

* * *

**You are reading: Princess Nat's Blog!**

**Visitor Number: I still don't care.**

**Location: currently wishing I was somewhere else but (unfortunately) at home.**

**Outfit: Red cashmere sweater, black flare pants, my dart gun holster and red pumps.**

I am back my loyal bloggers! I bet you missed me, when I left the internet briefly, but have no fear! I'm here to stay now! I hold fear in my heart now, as I cling to life by one single laugh. In other words bloggers, I'm planning on taking a picture of Ian when he finds out that I hacked his Clique-Me account. Yeah, you heard me right. I hacked a Lucian's account. This is another moment of possessive glory for me…but yet again, my glory has come with my downfall. The Cahill's are here, all of the cleverest, fiendish, and diabolical minds on the planet; all of them. At my house. I am on the verge of either mass-murder or suicide and it doesn't help that I am in a building filled with people with some of the most dangerous (and sometimes glamorous. Lipstick guns!) weapons available on this earth, under it, and on the moon. So in short, there seems to be something different about the Cahill boy… he seems…taller. Like he has more pride or something. Overconfidence is a curse. Ian would know.

With love to my glorious fans!,

Princess Nat

* * *

**Blog comments : Revisited:

* * *

**

**ThEkUnGfUmAsTeR: **It's 'cause I grew a whole foot! How could you not notice something like that!!!

* * *

**Princess Nat: **I am blocking you… AGAIN.

* * *

**I_A_N: **YOU HACKED MY CLIQUE-ME ACOUNT! YOUR MOTHER IS A ( CENSOR)!!!!!!

* * *

**Princess Nat: **our mother, brother dearest, OUR mother. Such a bland username! You have as much creativity as your mother.

* * *

**I_A_N: **im telling her you said that.

* * *

**Princess Nat: **as the americans say… Ditto. I going to tell her first!!!!!

* * *

A.N: next time i update = saturday. kapiche?


	7. Groping and Spying

Majesty: *laughs nervously* Well, its been...two years, hasnt it?

Dan: Your going to get killed.

Majesty: I'm leaving my desk stuff to you. I know how much you love the mini waste basket shaped like a strawberry...

Dan: I was thinking more along the lines of your cats, but oh well...

Majesty: why would you want Marijoana and Pizzigato? They're vicious! And i'm pretty sure Marijoana is high...Plus you have Saladin!

Dan: You plan to be a crazy cat lady, no?

Majesty: Yep. Now do the disclaimer!

Dan: Thats what she said! She also said that she doesnt own 39 Clues...

* * *

Natalie POV

I watched as the branch leaders walked into the conference room, carrying folders and briefcases with their branch's crest on them. As the last of the leaders and other important Cahills filed in, the doors closed on the rest of us Cahills, locking us out. As a young agent, though important as I am, I've never been in any conference except the annual Lucian reunions. It didn't upset me very much, though. I know my time will come…Once I prove to my parents that I would make a better branch leader then Ian.

I turned on my heel, preparing to either go to my room or get some spying done, when I tripped. I would've face-planted if somebody hadn't grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back upright. I looked up into their face. Daniel and his cat. Of course, my luck to be caught by someone I want to avoid. I crossed my arms and felt heat rushing to my face. He smiled and I noticed that his hand remained stationary at my waist.

"Thank you…Daniel." I muttered. Thank god I'm tan, or else my face would be completely red…

"No problem, Natalie! I was coming over to ask you something anyway, catching you was no big deal." he beamed, his cat stretching on his shoulders.

"what did you want to ask?" I asked intriguidly.

He removed his hand from my waist. "well…since you know this house like the back of your hand…."

* * *

I later found myself cramped in an air vent behind the conference room with Daniel and his cat. How did I get into such a mess? Well, apparently, Dan and I had the same desire to be let in on the meeting (you didn't really think I wouldn't want to be let in, now, would you?) and Dan, who had never been here, despite owning floor plans (Almost every branch has them, but that doesn't mean they're accurate. I've tampered with all the copies, after all.), didn't have the layout of the air ducts, which we were sitting in now. Very close to each other, I might add.

"Get your elbow out of my gut!" he hissed, shifting slightly. We both shifted at the same time and suddenly we were tangled.

"Get your hand off my boob, pervert!" I replied, feeling my face flush.

"After you get yours off of my face and your legs away from mine!"

The cat meowed and clawed at both of us.

"It's too small in here! One of us has to go first!"

"Fine! I will!" He huffed, rolling then scooting until he was a few feet ahead of me. He turned his head back. "are you coming?" he whispered "the vent we're going to watch from is straight ahead, isn't it?"

I nodded and continued to crawl towards the light coming from the end of the tunnel, careful not to make any noise. When I arrived at the vent, Daniel was already crouching near the shaft that led into the conference room, careful not to get to close. I too, stayed out of the shaft of light, careful not to cast any shadows that might give us away.

We both listened carefully to what was going on in the room…

Amy Cahill's voice floated up, filled with confidence that I had never heard in her voice before.

"As the leader of the Madrigal branch, I, and various other Madrigal officials have decided to petition the other branches of the Cahill family for recognition as an official branch. In return, we can give you various information on a certain group that poses a danger to our family. The Vespers have been trying to get the master serum for two years. The master serum, which I may remind you, only my brother and I know, will remain so, and will die along with us. Speaking of its components is not negotiable."

She continued to drone on and on, and I started to get bored. I contented myself by petting Daniel's cat. It purred and arched itself to the shape of my hand. Daniel groaned and slumped. "lets head back." He whispered, and I nodded. He moved to the side and let me lead the way this time.

* * *

Majesty: Hows that? my writing has improved in two years...

Dan: you still suck at writing fanfiction though.

Majesty: what can I say? I love my OCs more than you.

Silus: Yeah, you hear that Dan? She loves me more.

Dan: shut up Si!

Majesty: children, stop fighting.

Silus: *charming smile* Please Review! since its summer, Majesty will be updating much more now.

Dan: or else...

Silus: Psh, you just want her to write in more grope scenes.

Dan: Well, at least I get to grope somebody!

Majesty: Perverts, the both of you...

Dan: Review if you want me to grope Natalie again!

Silus: Review to stop him from groping Natalie!

R&R guys!


	8. Revenge is Served with Magic Markers

Majesty: Allo Readers!

Dan: Allo?

Majesty: It sounds better than it looks, alright?

Dan: I'll take your word for it.

Majesty: You better. I own nothing!

* * *

How they ended up from a vent over the conference room into Natalie's bedroom, Dan had no idea. Not that he had a problem; the vents were a bit cramped and inspired feelings of claustrophobia. Also, like any other structure that pushed out cold air in the summer, they were, well, cold. After falling to the floor in a heap, he and Natalie had gotten up and brushed themselves off. As Natalie had muttered something about dirt on her clothes and needing to change, Dan looked around the room.

It wasn't exactly what he expected. It was a bit messy, like any sane teenager's room. A bookshelf with enough books to rival Amy sat in the corner, a few scarves were lined up almost lovingly on the bed, next to brooches. A violin and its bow were placed on a hanging shelf. Long floor brushing red curtains were pushed together, preventing sunlight from getting in. A couple of well-thumbed books were on her bed stand, and a desktop computer and a laptop whirred on her desk. Overall, it was a nice room.

He heard a rustling from behind him and turned around. It came from behind a door. He hesitantly walked up to it and knocked twice. A muffled thump and shriek later, he heard Natalie's voice call out. "I'm changing you twat, don't come in!"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Then what am I supposed to do?" He whined.

"Sit down, read a book! Just do something! I really don't care!" She said.

Dan pouted childishly and flopped down onto a winged armchair. Saladin crawled down from his shoulders and curled up on Natalie's bed.

Natalie poked her head out of her closet's doorway. Dan was brooding in the corner and his cat was napping on her bed. Upon closer inspection, She saw that Dan was asleep. Had she really taken that long? Ah well, no use dwelling over it. She might as well update her blog.

* * *

**You are reading: Princess Nat's Blog!**

**Visitor Number: Who cares? Not me!**

**Location: My bedroom**

**Outfit: A red tunic, gold leggings, and a leather vest.**

**Title: Should I?**

**Hello Plebeians. **

**I currently have a sleeping Daniel Cahill in my room. Should I wake him up? His cat is asleep too…Also, how in the Devil's bollocks would I wake him up? Poke him? Or just shoot him? Perhaps that would be a bit extreme though…In other news, I am taking the news of Amy And Daniel being Madrigals a bit in stride, now that I think about it. Perhaps I've just adapted to them crawling out of the cracks and surprising me. Obviously, my idiot brother hasn't though, seeing as he screamed like a lass when he ran to his bedroom. Or wherever he went to. Perhaps Theodore's house? I must call Teddy and ask. Also, I'm thinking about getting a cat. Deadly useful animals, they are.**

**See you next time, peasants.**

**Natalie Kabra**

**Comments:**

**Bookworm-with-attitude: I must say, the meeting was quite boring until I saw you and Dan crawling in the vents. Though I was quite disappointed that I was the only one to see you two…**

**Chez_Nellie: Just tell him that you have food. He'll wake up.**

**Daniel X: I'm currently in the woods. Please don't harass Teddy.**

**Princess Nat: Coward…**

**X-x-X-X-X-x-X**

* * *

Amy POV

It's a truth universally acknowledged that self-righteous bastards usually get what comes to them. Like Ian Kabra was going to get what was coming to him. I had been planning my revenge for what seemed like ages, and now was the perfect time to execute it, especially since I was situated in my prey's natural habitat.

Why would I endanger the peace-making message of the Madrigals for petty revenge? Well, for one thing, my revenge wasn't petty. Like, at all. Secondly, the bastard had it coming to him. Lastly? Never underestimate the measures a heartbroken girl would go through to make her…ex-crush (Ex-something?) feel like dirt beneath her boots.

Also, I had gotten the idea for my revenge from a book I had read once, and I had been dying to try it out.

Was that wrong?

x-X-X-X-x

Natalie POV

I smirked.

_So Ian is hiding in the forest, hn? Must be the old WWII bomb shelter he's talking about…_

Other than the pure absurdity of my brother's fear of his ex-girlfriend ( She was SO his girlfriend, and Luke was SO rolling in his grave) Daniel's almost narcoleptic sleep was what caught my attention. I hadn't tried to wake him up yet, and was wary about dragging him to his room, halfway across the manor.

His cat had woken up and was currently sitting in my lap. I stroked it, feeling like a movie villain. Just for the fun of it I chuckled in an evil way then worked up to a cackle. I didn't really realize I was loudly accomplishing a full evil laugh until Daniel woke up and stared at me with a strange expression on his face. I froze and coughed loudly and resumed petting the cat.

"Forget that ever happened, Daniel." I said, looking away as my face flushed.

Daniel snorted. "Cute. And call me Dan. I hate that full-name thing, it reminds me of Amy when she's mad."

"Speaking of Amy, You want to find Ian, tie him up, and then present him to her on a platter?"

He shrugged "Nah, she's probably got something worse in store for him. She always has the best revenge plans. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a book on that stuff. Not to mention her new 'Art of War' mentality."

"So we just leave her to her own devices and watch what happens?"

"Exactly"

I shrugged. "Well, it works for me."

He heaved himself off the armchair, stretching and groaning. "Ugh, How long was I out?"

I glanced at my laptop. "About an hour, give or take. You seem really tired. Jetlag?"

" Yep. Though not much. I'd tell you where our stronghold is, but then I'd have to kill you." He replied, in all seriousness.

I stood up as well, though with much more grace than Danie-er, Dan had.

"I'll show you to your room then."

He yawned. "That would be awesome."

* * *

x-X-X-X-X-x

Amy POV

I snickered as I pulled out a UV pen. Dan had always said I was most childish before revenge or a prank. And this was, by far, a very elaborate scheme I was about to put into action. Step one of my plan was beautiful. As I stood before his closet I could feel that familiar feeling of adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I uncapped the pen. He wouldn't see until it was too late. My first masterpiece was a sweater with a number of expletives scribbled across it. My second was a vest with crude drawings. My personal favorite? The high end slacks that I had written a number of things across the behind. Oh yes. This was very fun. I chuckled.

_Very, very fun…_

* * *

Majesty: I'd like to thank you all for the reviews!

Dan: This is her only story above the 50 mark...

Majesty: soon to be 60!

Dan: You seem like the kind of person who enjoys aging...

Silus: She really isnt. I would know, I'm her male counterpart.

Dan: shut up, Gary Stu.

Silus: Why I never! I have FLAWS.

Dan: Like hell if you do!

Silus: why? Jealous? Need help in wooing that poor lass in the story!

Dan: It's not my fault if she didnt notice i called her cute...

Majesty: You just said cute. You never said SHE was cute.

Silus: Review if you want Dan to call Natalie cute in the next chapter!

Majesty: And for those of you who are wondering about Amy's revenge, well, for those of you who know Hetalia, look for a Fanfic in the category called The Broken Hearts Club.

Dan: It's quite entertaining.

Silus: Yes. Quite.

Dan: Review to spare me the humiliation of calling Natalie cute!

Silus: review to turn Dan emo!

Dan: REVIEW TO SAVE ME!

**Save a Dan. Read and Review.**


	9. Dan's Farewell

Majesty: Well Readers...I have to say something.

Dan: she's sorry.

Majesty: Because I'm discontinuing the story.

Dan: 'Why?' you ask?

Majesty: Well, for one thing, I left the fandom a year ago.

Dan: Mainly because she's read most of the good fanfics in this fandom.

Majesty: Also, my story really isnt going anywhere. I started this at the end of seventh grade, so I've lost most of the plotline that was stored in my noggin.

Dan: Noggin?

Majesty: Noggin.

Dan: She's switching fandoms.

Majesty: And genres.

Dan: She going to be writing for Hetalia Axis Powers.

Majesty: And I'm trying my hand at writing horror.

Dan: She's also getting a beta.

Majesty: Yep!

Dan: Her new fanfic comes out within a week. She's really putting a lot of attention into this, since she wants to grow as a writer.

Majesty: I feel like this story isn't letting me do that, you know?

Dan: You're leaving me.

Majesty: Yeah...This is awkward. It's nothing against you personally!

Dan: I know...

Majesty: This is dragging out a bit too long. In summary: The story is discontinued, I probably wont write for this fandom again, unless I am inspired by the next book.

Dan: Which is highly unlikely...

Majesty: Well, I must return to my murder mystery!

Dan: And if you can do us one last favor, please review with your favorite Zodiac sign.

Majesty: They dont need to review at all, Dan...

Dan: Meh.

Majesty: Goodbye! For those of you who know Hetalia, keep an eye out for a new fic from me!

Dan: Goodbye.

Majesty: I'll miss you Dan.


End file.
